Sylinder The Sitcom  Or  Pinky and the Brain
by nurzubesuch
Summary: "Gee, Mohinder. What do you want to do tonight?"  "The same thing we do every night, Sylar - try to take over the world."
1. The Elixir

**Maybe the one or the other has seen the video on youtube where Sylar and Mohinder are put into the place of the famous lab mice Pinky and Brain. Well, I have and that was the result. Just a collection of one shots until I lose interest … or people stop to review. **

**Despite the title, there is no slash intended. **

**Only some fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Elixir <strong>

It was two minutes to eleven p.m. when Mohinder Suresh walked into the cell of the Company´s most dangerous criminal. He carefully opened the door and when his eyes fell on Sylar, he halted in pure shock. The serial killer was playing with a ball, letting it jump up and down over his lazy face, only using his telekinesis. His hands were folded on his belly, totally comfortable.

Mohinder just couldn´t believe it. He was not supposed to have his abilities, let alone use it like that.

"I told you not to do this!" he cried and snapped the ball out of the air. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes." Sylar exhaled, rolling his eyes. "That´s what they say." He rolled up into a sitting position and looked at the scientist, lazily.

"If they find out, I didn´t block your abilities you blow our cover." Mohinder lectured him. "Do you want this?"

"I was bored." Sylar defended himself. "Don´t worry. I disabled the cameras long ago."

"The cameras?" Mohinder looked up at the ceiling, at the little device in the corner. It was missing its usual constantly blinking red light. "Is that the reason why we have the electricians in the house?" he asked. "And why the light in my lab is flickering?"

"Yeah, I sort of hit the wrong circuit the first time." Sylar admitted, still sounding bored. "Sorry ´bout that."

Mohinder grumbled. Dilettant. And that was supposed to be the most feared inhabitant of this facility. As if.

"It doesn´t matter." he dismissed the affair. And thinking of the other subject, the reason why he´d come here, his mood lit up again. "If my plan works, I won´t have to work in this lab anymore." he told Sylar, hope evident in his voice.

"What is it this time?" Sylar asked, hesitantly, glancing up almost warily. But this look couldn´t irritate the geneticist. Not anymore.

"I just discovered the greatest invention of human history." he told him, glowing with excitement.

Sylar only closed his eyes. "You say that about every second thing you come up with."

Mohinder´s smile faded. "And it was true, each time." he insisted offended. "It´s not my fault that it never worked out so far." "But it´s mine?" Sylar got up. "You wanna say that?"

"If I would take the responsibility for all these things, I would be in prison too and we couldn´t attempt to take over the world each night." the scientist tried to reason with the killer.

Sylar merely scowled. "Lucky you." he grumbled and walked past Mohinder, just to show him how pissed he was.

"But this time it will work." Mohinder assured him. "Do you want to know my plan or not?"

Sylar took a breath, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Yes." he said at last and turned back to the scientist, smiling. "Please, doctor. Tell me. What is this great invention of yours?"

Mohinder took out a vial with a thick green liquid from his pocket. "That´s it." he told him proudly.

Sylar frowned, eying the little thing uncertain. "Snot?"

"Perhaps for the simple minded." Mohinder replied, not the least irritated. „But for men of science this is the substance that will help us control the minds of everybody."

Sylar, facing this glowing in his companion´s eyes, allowed himself a little more interest.

"How?" he asked, stepping closer.

"It´s a neural stimulator." Mohinder started to give a lecture. "After consuming this liquid with water, people will be overstimulated for sounds that work on a certain wavelength."

The killer only frowned, regarding the small vial. "You could as well give them hash, you know."

"Would you try to concentrate?" Mohinder cried. "After we gave this to people, they will do everything we demand."

Sylar nodded. He could tell that his friend was serious about this. It just had to work.

"Everything?" he asked, interested at last.

"Including making us their leaders." Mohinder emphasized, his dark eyes glowing.

Sylar looked at the little vial with glowing eyes of his own. Now that sounded promising, for a change.

"And how do we give that to them?"

"Simple. We just put that into the water reservoir of New York. Tomorrow morning the city is ours. And at the end of the week …"

"America." Sylar finished the sentence with a wide smile. Mohinder smiled back, the conviction of their victory already in his eyes. "What are we waiting for?" Sylar asked.

Mohinder only held up his car keys.

**...**

The two of them left the facility. Mohinder in his coat, Sylar in the disguise of the caretaker, who was peacefully asleep in the closet. After they were out they jumped into Mohinder´s car and drove off, heading for the water reservoir.

Sylar sat in the passenger seat while in the radio Kidz in the Hall sang Take over the World. He was holding the tiny vial, examining how this strange green liquid reflected the streetlights.

"Are you sure this little thing is enough for the whole city?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Mohinder assured. "It´s a very high concentration. The population of the city will follow our orders for over a week."

"And after that week is over?"

"Then it won´t matter anymore." Mohinder shrugged. "Until then we´ll be sitting in the White House."

Sylar smiled exited about this thought. It was an amazing thing, that so much should be possible by a thing that was so tiny.

"How did you do this?" he asked the scientist, now really taken away by the excitement of their plan. "How did you find the formular to mix this?"

"I have no idea." Mohinder bluntly told him, smiling widely. "It was an accident. But don´t worry. We won´t need to repeat it. This one vial will give us all the power we need."

Sylar didn´t want to but he couldn´t stop being infected by this enthusiastic smile of the doctor. How did he manage it all the time to convince him about these insane ideas, where a logical thinking mind should scream: Idiotic! Maybe it was because he was insane himself? But if he was, then everybody else was too. At least they would be tomorrow. They would see to it. Alone thinking of that made him smile again.

They reached the reservoir barely half an hour later. Getting in was the simplest thing of all. Sylar took on the shape of a plumper, claiming he had to check the pipes for leaks, and the security guy led them inside, one hand on the flashlight the other on his gun. As soon as they were out of sight, he went to sleep though, with the curtsy of Sylar and a long metallic pipe. He would need a lot of aspirin the next morning.

"Hurry." Mohinder hissed. "Over here." He stopped at the manhole cover in the center of the wide room and handed Sylar the vial. „Warm this up." he instructed him. "Carefully. Only until it starts to boil. That´s the right temperature."

Sylar took the little thing between his hands and carefully heated them up, while Mohinder opened the manhole cover. Gurgling sounds of running water echoed up to them from deep inside the manhole. By now the green liquid had started to boil between Sylar´s hands. He showed it to Mohinder for confirmation. The scientist was satisfied.

"Great." he said, reaching out a hand for the vial. "Now all we have to do is …" he´d been about to open it, when the gurgling sound from down in the hole, suddenly became much louder. The two of them shared an uncertain glance, before looking down there, irritated. A second later a big splash shot out of the hole, knocking them both off their feet.

The vial jumped out of Mohinder´s hand, to smash on the concrete. It was like a smack in the face of the man who wanted to take over the world. Not again.

The two men lay on the ground, wet to the bones and baffled beyond understanding standards. What had just happened?

A moment later the water that had washed them away, collected itself before the manhole, starting to build up a form.

"I should have known." Tracy spoke up after she was complete. She looked down on them, like a mother that had just found her two misbehaving boys. „They are in here!" she shouted and then there were approaching footsteps.

Mohinder hurried to get up, took his gun and aimed it at Sylar.

"Good that you came." he breathed, as Bennet and his men entered. "I just found him here. He was in the process of poisoning the water."

To Sylar he made an apologetic face, mouthing: No offence. The killer only groaned and raised his hands. Why did he see that coming?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first one. Tell me what you think. If anyone has suggestions to how they should try to take over the world, I´ll happy to consider it.<strong>

**And thanks for reading.**


	2. Voodoo

**Voodoo**

It was late afternoon when doctor Mohinder Suresh walked into the cafeteria to get himself a coffee. A tiny snack wouldn´t hurt either. Something with sugar in it. He was depressed because he had still no idea how to take over the world and every night that went by without him trying was a wasted night. Not to mention the effect a night in which Sylar couldn´t exercise his favourite hobby, would have on the killer´s mood. Lately it seemed that they both were running out of ideas.

Mohinder grumbled and took his coffee. He noticed Bennet and his partner walking in, and gave them a polite nod. They greeted back, barely acknowledging him, and then went their own way.

"His name is Uru Manulu." Bennet just told the Haitian, holding the folder up just a bit. "He´s supposed to have the power of Voodoo but they´re not sure. His shop is in Downtown. 13th Street."

Mohinder had stopped halfway out of the door, listening very closely now. A Voodoo master? Very interesting.

"Frankly they don´t really believe he´s real." Bennet now said. "Could very well be that he´s just playing tricks on his customers. But they want to give it a shot so to say. We leave in half an hour to pay him a visit. No need to hurry."

Maybe not for them, was all Mohinder could think. He threw his coffee away, even though he´d barely sipped it and ran to the holding cells. Toby the watchman was fast asleep over his comic book already. Mohinder put a piece of cloth with chloroform under his chin anyway, just to make sure. After he´d done that, he rushed into Sylar´s cell.

"Hurry." he urged the prisoner, making him jump up in surprise. "We have to be faster than them."

"For what?" Sylar asked. "What´s the matter?"

Instead of an explanation Mohinder threw him a coat and a baseball cap. "Put that on." he urged. "Quick."

Sylar looked at the cap and smiled. "I knew you´d want to see the play-offs too." he cheered. "Do we have a seat in the front rows?"

"What? No." Mohinder cried. "We´re not going to the Baseball game."

"Then what …?"

"We´ll visit someone that´ll help us to take over the world."

"Who?" Sylar asked, still exited even though he really would have liked to see the play-offs.

"His name is Uru Manulu. He´s a Voodoo-master that lives in Downtown. The Company is on the way to question him but we will be faster than them. We go in, make sure he really has an ability, you take his powers and when we have it …"

"We can make the lab assistants dance for us in the coffee-break." Sylar grinned gleefully.

Mohinder halted, startled for a second. But then he remembered the slim legs of some of the assistants. "I didn´t even see it from that point of view yet." he admitted.

Sylar grinned and wagged his head. See?

But Mohinder shook his head to get rid of this distracting thoughts. "First we have to take care of some other things." he said. "There are lots of secretaries in the White House we can make dance for us too."

"Good point." Sylar agreed. "But please not the Secretary of Defense. The guy´s way over fifty."

Mohinder frowned at him, totally irritated, but Sylar only chuckled and pushed him out of the door.

They had to head for Downtown, after all.

**...**

The shop of the so called Voodoo-master was a small and weirdly dark place. Maybe it was a must for places like that to look weird and dark, Sylar mused. It was Voodoo after all.

"Hello?" Mohinder called out. "Anybody here?"

A very black and amazingly fat man came out from behind some shelves. At the first sight one might have believed him to be 4´5 high but at least 5´8 broad. He walked like a dug and had a lower lip as thick as a Hot Dog with mustard and ketchup. Sylar shook his head. He had to stop thinking about Baseball and get his head in the game.

"Whud I cun do for gentulmen?" the man who surely had been a football mascot in an early life asked.

"That depends on." Mohinder said. "Are you Uru Manulu?"

"Dut me." the black guy said with a greasy smile.

"I heard you have the ability of Voodoo." Mohinder went on, walking in on the small but in some way so much bigger man. "Is that true?"

"Voodoo be vary dangeruss." Uru said. "Nut fo evrybudy."

"We´re not everybody." Sylar insisted.

Uru raised his thick finger and shook it with a grin. "Evrybudy saying dut." he said.

"We´re not here to get lost in semantics." Mohinder said impatiently. "Are you able to do Voodoo or not?"

"Curse me am." the African said proudly.

"Prove it." the scientist demanded.

"Maybe gentulmen want to see sum uther very interusting things first." Uru suggested smiling. "Are very cheap too."

"You want to kid me?" Mohinder snapped.

"No." Uru assured him smiling. "But first need to buld up sume suspense."

"If you don´t want to get imprisoned very soon, you should skip that."

"You threatun me, gentulmen?" now the smile of the fat salesman faded.

"No." Sylar said. "But there are a few people on the way here, that want to lock you up. We could help you. But we need to know if you are the one we´re looking for."

The black round man looked very pale all the sudden, what was quiet a trick with his natural teint.

"Show us what you can do." Mohinder repeated. "Then we´ll help you. That is if you really _can_ do what you claim. Maybe it´s just a marketing trick after all."

"Is nut." Uru insisted and took a little wooden puppet out of his shelf. "I show."

"Wait a second." Sylar asked. "Is a voodoo doll not supposed to be of cloth? To stick needles in it and all that?"

"Dut be for starters." Uru explained and raised the wooden puppet. "Dis one is uni voodoo doll."

"Uni?" Sylar repeated. "We don´t want to study. We want to see something."

"He means this puppet will work on anyone you name." Mohinder explained and his eyes were fixed on the puppet. He looked like a fox that was fixed on the chicken. "Show me." he demanded. "Sylar stand over there."

"What?" the killer cried. "Why me?"

"Would you stop complaining and just do what I say?" Mohinder cried impatiently. "We don´t have much time."

"Why don´t _you_ stand over there?"

"Never mind." Mohinder waved his hand. "It won´t work anyway. Because Mr. Manulu here is not a real Voodoo-master after all. He thinks he can fool us."

"Me nut fuling." Uru said and raised his finger like a teacher in school who demands attention.

He pointed at Sylar and then took a small stick. He knocked it against the puppet´s side, and Sylar flinched, when he felt a strange pain in _his_ side. What the hell?

Mohinder´s eyes started to glow when he saw that. He immediately took the stick from Manulu, to make sure it hadn´t been some kind of a trick. He watched Sylar and the puppet simultaneously and knocked the stick against the puppet´s stomach. Sylar grunted at the unexpected impact of something he couldn´t see, doubling over. God dammit.

"That´s amazing." Mohinder exclaimed and immediately tried it again, this time hitting the leg. Sylar´s leg flew to the side, as if someone had kicked him, almost making him loose his balance.

"Stop that." he cried. "It works. I think that´s pretty clear."

"Really amazing." Mohinder breathed and raised the stick again, unable to resist the urge to try it again.

Sylar rushed over to the counter and snapped the puppet away from them. In his urgency to get it out of their reach, he knocked the puppet´s head against the shelf and immediately his head started to ring. He dropped the puppet and a moment later he found himself on the ground too. His head was spinning like a wheel of fortune. Where was he?

Mohinder and Uru bowed over the counter to look after him. The scientist turned to Uru for a moment and opened his mouth as if to say something. But in the end he closed it again and asked with a polite gesture to give him a moment.

He hurried around the counter to Sylar and tried to bring him back around.

"Come on, Sylar." he spoke to the groggy man. "Get up."

"I´d like to just lie here for a moment." Sylar slurred in response.

"We don´t have the time for that." Mohinder urged, slightly slapping Sylar´s cheek to bring him back around. It didn´t help much. "Come on, wake up." he hissed.

When he didn´t make any progress by slapping Sylar´s cheek, he took the puppet and tried the same method there.

"Whud de matter?" Uru wanted to know.

But in that moment, the door was opened and a very familiar voice called out: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mohinder swirled around and looked into Bennet´s startled face. He immediately hid the puppet behind his back. Sylar, who had just come around again, raised his head and met Bennet´s gaze too. The agent immediately pulled his gun.

"Don´t move, Sylar." he shouted.

Uru flinched violently at the suddenly pulled gun. He screamed and took cover behind his counter.

Mohinder didn´t know what else to do. He knocked the puppet against the counter. Very hard. Sylar was out for the count at once.

"Dut it." Uru cried. "I gu back to Africa. America far too dangeruus." And with that he was out of the room, astoundingly quickly for a fat man like him.

Mohinder stood there and watched Bennet and the Haitian cuffing the unconscious Sylar.

"How did he get out of his cell?" the dark agent wondered, and Bennet glanced up at Mohinder, an expression of surprise on his face.

"You did this?" he asked him.

For a moment, Mohinder was just speechless. "No." he cried. "I just … I came here and found him while he tried to steal the power of this poor …"

"I mean knocking out Sylar." Bennet interrupted him. He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head. "Pretty impressive, Mohinder." he commented.

The scientist needed a few more seconds to digest the fact that he wasn´t suspicious after all. Then he smiled humbly. He even managed it to blush a little.

"Oh, well." he said. "I´m just trying to help."


	3. The Therapy

**Hello there to all of you who enjoyed this trip with me so far. I just wanted to give a short statement just in case this wasn´t clear. The youtube video these shorties are based on is not from me. I just shamelessly stole the idea for my own personal gains. Yeah, I admit it. Just because some reviews sounded as if you guys congratulated ME to this video. So thanks but it´s not mine. If I misunderstood the reviews feel free to ignore this statement. **

**Thanks for the reviews. And now let´s go on.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Therapy<strong>

"What is this?" Sylar asked while reluctantly following Mohinder out of the elevator and down the hall. They reached a door. The sign on it read: Dr. Armweak – Psychologist. "Why do you bring me to a therapist?" Sylar cried. "He can´t help me."

"I´m not bringing you to him for therapy." Mohinder said and opened the door.

"Then why the heck are we here? There´s a show on TV that I wanted to watch."

"This … is the marriage counsellor of the President." Mohinder explained. "Today he has his weekly appointment. You will impersonate the therapist and when the President comes in for his session, you´ll shake his hand and then …"

"I see." Sylar understood at last. Now he regretted it less that he missed his favourite show. "All right." he said rubbing his hands. "When do we meet him?"

"Dr. Armweak will be there for you soon." a secretary told them. The thin little man stood in the door and looked out to them, a little irritated. "Are you two here for the couple therapy?"

For a moment the two of them were just baffled. But then Sylar´s face turned dark and he made a step for the secretary.

"Is this guy talking about what I think he is?" he asked. Mohinder had to hold him back, before he could raise his hands to throw the poor guy out of the window.

"It´s all right." he said. "Just stay calm." To the startled secretary he explained. "The therapy is for him. I´m just here for mental support. He has problems with his girlfriend, you see."

"I don´t have problems with my girlfriend." Sylar cried, yanking his arm away.

"You see." Mohinder kept talking to the secretary. "He´s in denial. I told him he needs counselling for over a year now."

"I see." the secretary said and skipped back a little at Sylar´s angry glare. "You were right to bring him here. Dr. Armweak is very good at these things. He´ll be here soon." and with that he hurried out of the room, being more than grateful that his shift was over and that someone else would have to handle these two crazies in there.

"Are you trying to sabotage my plans on purpose?" Mohinder snapped when they were alone.

"This guy was implying …"

"I know what he thought." Mohinder silenced his instable associate. "What do you care? If my plan works, we can get him fired."

Sylar just grumbled and turned his back on Mohinder. Sometimes he was so fed up with the scientist´s plans.

"Come on now." Mohinder said. "In a few minutes you´ll shake the hand of the therapist and in an hour or so, you´ll shake the hand of the President. And then you´ll be President. What else can you ask for?"

"All right, all right." Sylar growled. "I´ve got it. No killing of stupid and annoying little secretaries. Noted."

He crossed his arms and looked around the room. He really was in a bad mood and it was better to calm down before this therapist came in. So he let his gaze wander over the furnitures, the cushion seats, the tables with ridiculously many decoration, the pictures on the walls. Man there really was a lot of stuff in this one room.

There was a watch hanging next to a big picture. It was running two minutes fast. Sylar tried to ignore it but the ticking started to hammer inside his head. At last he couldn´t stand it any longer. He walked over to it and opened the glass to set the damn thing right.

"What are you doing?" Mohinder hissed.

"It´s running fast." Sylar said.

"That doesn´t concern us." He tried to ease Sylar´s arm down and away from the clock but the killer avoided his hand.

"It´s getting on my nerves." he snapped and finished the correction of the clock. When it was done, he shut the glass again. The instant the little lock snapped shut, the picture hanging next to the watch fell out of its frame. Mohinder flinched and managed it to catch it just in time.

"See?" he said. "That´s what you get from messing around."

He tried to shove the picture back into the frame.

Sylar stepped back to get out of the scientist´s way and bumped into one of the two tables that were placed at each side of the cusion seats. The table tumbled over and the ridiculously many decorative objects went down to the ground with a clattering noise.

Mohinder, startled by that sound, flinched backwards and collided with the second table, sending its contents to the ground as well.

"What are you doing?" Sylar cried.

"What are _you_ doing?" Mohinder cried back and after a scowl at each other they went down to collect the mess each of them had created.

"I just don´t believe it." Mohinder grumbled, rearranging the contents of the table. Pictures, candles, even some glas figurines, which were fortunately not broken.

"Right." Sylar agreed. "Why does this therapist have so much useless stuff standing around here?"

"That´s not what I mean. You´re the most feared serial killer of all time but sometimes you are clumsy as hell."

"Look at yourself." Sylar replied throwing a glance at the table Mohinder had knocked over.

After the tables were standing again, more or less rearranged, Mohinder grabbed Sylar´s elbow, to drag him away from the wall, before he could knock over something else. He managed one step before he noticed that something was between his feet. One glance down, confirmed his guess. A cable, running from a floor lamp to the socket.

He shook his foot, trying to get free of that cable, but the lamp obviously didn´t agree with his efforts. It came down like a falling tree, hitting a totally unprepared Sylar into his back. The killer raised his arms to defend himself against this aggressive furniture, and the lamp flew away from him, against the bookshelf.

Sylar stumbled back, to avoid the flood of books, magazines and folders, that came his way now.

He bumped into Mohinder and the scientist fell, onto the coffee-table. The wood gave in under his weight and the coffee-table transformed into a catapult, sending it´s contents flying around the room.

In his try to get up again, Mohinder´s foot hit the leg of the small table and knocked it over a second time. It hit Sylar in the back of his knee, just as he´d attempted to help Mohinder up. Now he fell, and landed right on him. Mohinder pushed him away instantly, only to get dragged along when his scarf got stuck in the zipper of Sylar´s coat.

The two of them struggled to get apart again, not noticing that the door was opened just a creak. The young secretary who peeked in, froze in shock. She´d just started her shift when she´d heard some strange sounds. Now that she saw the mess in there and the two struggling men, she closed the door again and hurried over to the phone, dialing 911.

"Hello. I´m calling from the office of Dr. Armweak in Manhattan." she whispered into the phone. "There is a creepy looking white guy and an equally creepy looking Indian guy struggling in our waiting room. Please send some help. They dismantle the whole furniture."

In the waiting room the two creepy looking men had finally managed it to get apart. Sylar tried his best to get up. Only this time it were _his_ feet, that got entangled in the cable of the lamp. It came down on him once again, as if it was in love with him.

Again he raised his hand to avoid being knocked out. The result was an electric bolt, shooting from his hand. It hit the picture, Mohinder had tried to save when all this had started. Now it was burning, almost peacefully in its frame.

"What are you doing?" Mohinder cried and hit Sylar´s hand down.

"I didn´t do that on purpose." the killer defended himself and put the fire out, simply by freezing the picture.

For a moment it just hung there, before it finally fell down, to shatter into a million pieces.

"Great." Mohinder commented, glancing around. By now the room looked as if a hurricane had rushed through it.

Sylar followed the doctor´s gaze. He raised both brows. "You think anyone will notice that?"

Mohinder grimaced at him and tried to get back to his feet. Sylar noticed the dangerous cable between the doctor´s feet and called for him to be careful. He lifted the cable to get it out of the way but Mohinder, still completely disoriented, lost his balance and stumbled over it. His hand reached out blindly and grabbed the first thing that came his way – the curtains on the window. Of course he ripped them off on his way down. The cornice followed and a moment later, Mohinder was covered with light bleu cloth.

"My god, is this never gonna end?" Sylar exclaimed and made his way over to the scientist. "Honestly this is the most dangerous waiting room I´ve ever seen. Wait, I´ve got this."

He started to free Mohinder from the curtains … or at least tried to. Somehow the doctor had managed it to wind the curtain around himself, almost strangling himself with it.

"Don´t pull." he croaked when Sylar tried to do just that.

"I´m sorry." Sylar cried, slowly loosing his patience. Couldn´t he do anything right today? He didn´t even want to come here in the first place. "Don´t be such a baby." he grumbled and pulled on the curtain again.

"You strangle me." Mohinder brought out. "Stop that for gods sahhhh…"

"Oh, for cry out loud, do it yourself then." Sylar let go of the curtain.

Just in that moment the door got busted and Bennet jumped in, gun drawn and ready to fire. He immediately shot and tasered Sylar, when he saw him standing over the doctor, ready to attack. On his way to the ground, Sylar knocked over the only table, that had survived the massaker so far. The one he´d put back up earlier.

"The doctor." Bennet ordered, and a moment later two quick hands had freed Mohinder from the curtain. He could breath again.

"Don´t worry, doctor." the dark agent said. "We have him. Are you all right?"

"Uhm … Sure." Mohinder stood up massaging his throat. "Yeah, I´m fine."

"You´re damn lucky." Bennet commented. "The way it looks in here, we came just in time."


	4. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

Mohinder had no idea how it could have happened, when one day at work he found that his toast he had toasted some days ago with his very own toaster, was radiating nuclear emissions. He only knew one thing. It had to be his toaster that had done this and of course he immediately had a genius plan how to use this discovery to his advantage.

They would place some of the nuclear toast slices in front of the FBI headquarter wait for the security to get alarmed and investigate. They would assume it to be a terroristic attack and therefor they would concentrate all their manpower to that building. Their attention would be totally off the CIA headquarter and that would be his and Sylar´s chance to get in there and as soon as they had access to their computer system, they would easily take over the world.

"That sounds pretty complicated." was Sylar´s comment after Mohinder had told him his plan.

"It is. And that is the real genius behind it." Mohinder explained. "That´s something they´ll never expect. So we have the surprising element on our side."

Sylar only looked at him unsure but didn´t say anything. Mohinder of course noticed his companion´s reluctance but that didn´t lower his own excitement about his newest plan. He walked up to the door of his appartement and inserted the key.

"Don´t worry." he said. "It´ll work. We just pick up the toaster and then we head for the …"

But when he opened the door his voice died in his throat. Something was off here. Very off. This just didn´t look like his place. Not at all. Was he in the wrong appartement? But when he checked on the number, it was indeed the 613 and it was still his name under the bell. What the heck was going on here?

"You bought new furnitures?" Sylar asked when he saw it too.

"No." Mohinder cried, still in a state of utter disbelieving shock. "I did not. Last time I was here it looked …"

"When was the last time you were here?" Sylar asked.

Mohinder opened his mouth but then had to close it again. He counted the nights he had spent working at the Company respectively outside trying to take over the world. At the end he came up with three or four days tops since he´d been at home, sleeping in his own bed instead of a futon under the table of his lab. But that was no explanation for what had happened to his furnitures.

"Who had the keys again?" Sylar asked now, not less disturbed by what he saw.

"Why, Matt of course." Mohinder said, still musing over this strange anomaly in his appartement. But then he understood the meaning of this question and looked at Sylar baffled. "But … he has his own place." he stated. "Why should he …?"

"Ask him, not me."

Mohinder took out his cell phone, dialing the number furiously. If that guy had had the nerv to pull off something like that on him, he would be so up for a lecture now. He only got the voice mail but that would have to do.

"Matt, it´s me." he grumbled into the phone, clenching his jaw. "Would you please come over for a sec?"

With that he hung up.

In the meantime Sylar had started to inspect the new furnitures. There was a red sofa standing in the middle of the room. Pictures of flowers were hanging on the walls, mostly poppy. Pink curtains, and was that really … a floor lamp with a pard pattern? Sylar picked the lamp up, looking at it in utter disbelieve. Since when was Parkman into such stuff?

"That´s … disgusting." Mohinder commented the sight of the whole appartement.

"It is." Sylar agreed and turned to him, still holding this alien lamp. "I mean … what´s going on in a person … when he truly goes to the cash register … with something like this and says, I´d like to pay?"

"Honestly." Mohinder shook his head regarding this disaster he was confronted with. "That´s not to be explained with: I only had your best interest in mind."

"What is Parkman thinking?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he read the mind of a mentally ill criminal or something and got messed up." Sylar tried to find an explanation. But in this moment, the door was opened again and the two of them swirled around, to face … an Indian woman of about fifty.

"Mother?" Mohinder shrieked.

The older woman cheered up when she saw her son, spreading her arms wide and embraced the still thunderstruck Mohinder.

"I was so hoping to surprise you, son." she told him. "Your friend Matt gave me the key. Say. Isn´t that beautiful? Not as smudgy as that old stuff you had in here before."

Mohinder just stared at her, unable to say anything. She was still smiling widely at him.

Sylar cocked his head, when there was no reaction coming from the scientist.

"Mohinder?" he addressed him but got no reaction. At least not from him. She on the other hand turned to him and reached out her hand enthusiastically.

"And who are you, young man?" she asked.

"Ehm, Gabriel, hi." Sylar introduced himself. "I´m … kinda working with … Mohinder?" he addressed the scientist again, who was still staring at his mother cold-struck.

"Mother." he finally brought out. "What are you doing here? Who let you in? And why?"

"I came here to see you, Mohinder." Missus Suresh said. "Can´t a mother come and visit her son without having a reason?"

"No." Mohinder cried and looked around his appartement again. "What did you do? I mean … What happened in here?"

"I rearranged some things." she said.

"I see that." Mohinder replied still unable to deal with the situation. "But why? Where is my stuff? Where is my completely comfortable couch that perfectly fitted in here? Where is my totally appropriate kitchentable? Where … Where is my toaster?"

"Oh, I got you a much better appliance than a simple toaster." Mama Suresh told him. "Look at this. That´s a toaster oven. You can make your own bread buns with that if you want to."

"I don´t want to make my own bread buns, mother." Mohinder cried. "I´m a geneticist. Not a baker."

"Still you need to eat more healthy than you did so far. The way I know you, you are living from peanut butter sandwiches by now."

"Man, she got that right, didn´t she?" Sylar commented.

Mohinder immediately swirled around to him, glaring daggers at him. "Which side are you on?" he snarled and immediately faced his mother again. "Mother." he tried to ask her calmly. "Where is my stuff? All the furnitures that were in here before you came?"

"Gone."

"GONE WHERE !?"

The sudden shout, made Sylar flinch, but not the good old mother.

"What was the name of the man who took it?" Mohinder asked. "What´s the address? Where …?"

"Mohinder, you need to calm down." Sylar spoke up, slowly getting worried. Because Mama Suresh had taken on a face by now that spoke of real trouble if no one would step in. "Maybe we should just … sit down for a moment." he suggested and somehow managed it to direct the two Suresh´s to the kitchen table.

He placed himself between the two, just in case and for a moment they just sat there together, no one speaking a word. Sylar felt awkwardly misplaced.

"Welcome to the family therapy Suresh." he mumbled.

"Look, Mohinder." Mama Suresh spoke up at last. "I only had your best interest in mind."

Mohinder immediately had to bite the back of his hand to not to cry out his frustration.

"I just wanted to welcome you in a warm atmosphere, because I knew you would be working far too long again. Just the way your father always did. And I remember very well what it did to his health back then. Too less sleep, no real food … this is going to kill you one day, son."

"If your plans don´t do it first." Sylar added quietly and got a kick for it under the table. Mohinder was visibly biting his own tongue to not to say anything wrong now. Eventually he managed a forced smile.

"Mother …" he started but Mama Suresh was faster again.

"That´s why I decided to move in with you." she said. "To take care of you."

Mohinder´s smile immediately froze on his face. He was still smiling but with every second it looked more like a grimace.

"You … You wanna move in here?" he brought out. "What about your life in India?"

"My son is more important than that." Mama Suresh waved a hand through the air.

"Mother! Really! You don´t have to do that." Mohinder cried.

By now Sylar just couldn´t help himself anymore. He started to laugh. Mohinder immediately scowled at him darkly.

The doorbell saved Sylar from a discussion.

"That must be Matt." Mohinder realized and eagerly jumped up to let the traitor in.

"I … need to use the bathroom." Sylar hurried out of sight. It surely was not a good idea to be seen by a cop in this appartement when he was supposed to be locked in a cell.

At the front door Mohinder was clenching the doorknob to a point of deforming, glaring at a very startled looking Matt Parkman.

"Hey." the cop greeted. "What´s up? I uhm … I got your message."

"You." Mohinder breathed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"I gave you a second key to my place in case of an emergency." Mohinder went on without even realizing that Matt had spoken inbetween. "I trusted you. And what are you doing? You give the key away and let my mother in here. Are you out of your mind?"

"She´s your mother, for gods sake." Matt cried to defend himself.

"Exactly." was all Mohinder replied with a snarly smile. "Look around."

Matt did look around and a frown of pure confusion appeared on his forehead. "You got new furnitures?"

"Obviously." Mohinder said, dangerously quiet. There was something in his eyes that spoke of murder right now. "What is going on here, Matt?" he demanded to know. "Why is my mother in this very room with me? Why didn´t you call me the instant she came to you, claiming my keys?"

"Mohinder, I thought you´d be happy to see me." Mama Suresh chipped in.

"I am happy to see you, mother." Mohinder assured her. "Just not … here. And this …"

"He´s just overwhelmed by this new surroundings." an unexpected voice spoke up.

"Peter?" Mohinder asked when he saw the uninvited guest standing in his living room. But then `Peter´ gave him a face and he understood. "Oh, right, Peter." he hurried to pretend. "I forgot that … you wanted … to come over."

`Peter´ turned to Mama Suresh. "You may not take that personally." he said. "Mohinder reacts very strange to changes in his environment since he lives in America."

"Is that so?" Mama Suresh asked.

"Yes." Mohinder affirmed. "Please mother, tell me that you have the address of the man that has my furnitures."

Mama Suresh closed her eyes for a moment. "Your furnitures … are in the cellar." she said, giving up at last. "I stored them there in case you shouldn´t like my decoration."

Mohinder exhaled in relief at this news. But a second later he turned his attention back to this very unreliable police friend of his. Oh, he had to come up with a fitting punishment for this kind of dilettantism, Matt had allowed himself.

"Matt." he addressed the cop.

"Yes." Parkman reacted eagerly, obviously expecting the worst.

"You … You will take my mother home with you now, for the next three days." Mohinder said. "You go with him, mother. He´ll take good care of you, while Peter and I will bring my old furnitures back in here."

"Uhm, I don´t think so." Matt tried to argue.

"You will take her with you, Matt." Mohinder emphasized, glaring at Matt so intensely that the cop flinched and hurried to take Mama Suresh´s arm.

"You´ll like it at my place." he assured her. "It has a nice view at the wall of the next building."

"I see you in a few days, mother." Mohinder dismissed his mother. "We talk about everything later."

With that he closed the door behind the two of them and leaned against it in exhaustion. Sylar, who was now looking like Sylar again, stepped to his side.

"So what´s about the plan now?" he asked.

Mohinder seemed very tired by now. "Later." he said. "First we have to fix this problem here. We take over the world tomorrow night."


	5. Halloween

**Halloween**

"That´s the best idea you ever had, Mo." Sylar was happy. "Do you have any idea how long I haven´t been in a bar?"

"How often do I have to tell you? Don´t call me Mo."

"It´s Halloween. Everybody has different names tonight."

"And what´s your name?"

Sylar held the cloth of his cape before his face, covering all of it but the eyes. "The watch-er." he said and chuckled his eyebrows.

"Great." Mohinder rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar. "But don´t forget that we´re here for a reason. The Secretary of defense will be here tonight. Incognito. And we have to catch him off guard. If he is drunk, he´ll tell us the security code of the rocket base and when we have that we´ll have all the power we need to take over the world."

"If he´s incognito, how can you know that he´s here in the first place?"

"I … sort of dated his secretary for a few weeks."

"And she just told you?"

"I secretly dropped some truth serum in her wine the other night."

"You are unbelievable."

"Thanks."

"Other guys drop GHB in their chicks drink and you …"

"Let´s just order some drinks." Mohinder tried to get back to the point. "When the Secretary comes along, we need to look casual."

"What? Your girlfriend is coming here today?"

"Not that secretary. I´m talking about him. The Secretary of defense. James Heller." Mohinder raised his arm and ordered two beer.

"I must say this whole secretary thing is really confusing." Sylar commented.

"Just have a drink and try to look as if you have fun."

"You can talk, Mo. As if I need to pretend."

"Don´t call me that."

"Then what shell I call you?"

"If you need another name for me, then call me after my costume."

"What? What is your costume? The half-ugly guy?"

"You have no sense for literature. That´s Dr. Jekyll and his alter ego Mr. Hyde."

"Absolutely right." a third voice spoke up behind them. A man with grey hair stood there, looking at Mohinder´s costume approvingly. He was wearing a dark coat and a black cylinder. "I´m glad to see that some of the younger folks still know the old stories." he said.

"Of course." Mohinder replied eagerly and to Sylar he signalled with his eyes to be friendly. Very friendly. "Would you like to join us?" he invited the older man. "We just got ourselves a drink."

"I´d say thank you." the older man said. "The name is Buster by the way."

"Hi, I´m S …" Sylar started but stopped himself just in time. "I´m the watch-er." her repeated his gesture from before. "And that´s Jekyll."

The older man laughed and made a bow. "Jack the Ripper. At your service."

"Dammit." Sylar breathed. "There are costumes for that? How didn´t I know?"

"Because there can only be one Jack." secretary Heller laughed and ordered himself a beer.

Mohinder mouthed to Sylar to keep up the small talk until the politician would be drunk enough to be questioned without problems. Of course that was no problem for the nifty serial killer.

For a while the three of them would just sit at the bar and drink and talk and having fun with each other. Even Mohinder laughed at some of the jokes Heller came up with. Maybe it was because of the alcohol.

Sylar raised his hand for the barkeeper again. When the man was there he had almost forgotten what he´d wanted from him. Heller was laughing at his forgetfulness.

"Maybe you wanted another beer." he suggested.

Sylar snapped his fingers. "Right." he slurred. "That´s it." he hesitated. "But do I take a wheat beer now or should I try an ale? I mean for a change, you see."

Heller nodded understandingly. Mohinder on the other end was not so patient. "You can´t order something that way." he lectured him, slurring as well.

"Why not? I was just thinking if …"

"Yes, I mean …" Mohinder changed the tone of his voice a little imitating Sylar´s order: "_Do I take wheat beer or an ale? Damn, what am I supposed to order?_ This guy doesn´t have the whole night to stand here until you decide. You have to make a clear statement."

"So what? I at least gave him two possibilities to concentrate on. I said, listen friend, right now I´m not sure if I want a wheat beer or ale. So now he knows: Aha. No pils. That´s a start isn´t it?"

Next to them Heller started to roar of laughter. Sylar threw Mohinder a gaze but the scientist was not amused. "Just bring him a wheat beer." he ordered the bar keeper.

"And an ale for him." Sylar added.

The bar keeper nodded and fetched the wanted. When the beer arrived Sylar looked at the wheat beer and on the spur of the moment he decided that he wanted the ale after all. Heller laughed and padded Mohinder´s back.

"You guys are great." he slurred at him. "I hadn´t had so much fun in a long time."

"I´m so sorry." Mohinder said quietly, his head hanging on his chest.

"Why do you apologize?" Heller asked him.

"I´m not talking to you. I´m talking to my liver." the scientist slurred. "I think I made a big mistake tonight." As if to affirm that he eructated.

"Don´t worry about that, friend." Heller padded his back again. "More space outside than inside, huh. Besides. If your liver thinks she´s too good for a few beer you should tell her to go home."

"Right." Sylar agreed and faced Mohinder´s belly. "Go home, pussy."

Mohinder pushed him away. "Stop that nonsense." he demanded. "I´m not feeling well."

"How do you feel, Jekyll?"

In this moment, Mohinder frowned deeply as if he was thinking about the most complex mathematical problem of the world. "I think I have a problem." he said.

"What problem?"

"You just called me Jek´l."

"Yes."

"But I´m pretty sure that´s not my real name."

"You said I should call you that." Sylar recalled. "You remember your real name?"

But even before Mohinder had a chance to shake his head, Heller cried out so loud that the scientist´s ears started to ring: "I know what we do! I just say a few names back to back and the name you react to … that is yours."

"What do you say?" Sylar asked the forgetful scientist. "Maybe if you´d just drink some water for a change, you could wash the alcohol out of your system and then … you might get sober again. Or at least a little less …"

"Now I already forgot your first sentence." Mohinder slurred desperate, and Heller was again roaring with laughter.

"Doesn´t matter." Sylar said. "Today it´s only going from one sentence to the next anyway. More connection would be too much to ask. Honestly. No, honestly." he lay his chin in his palm. "One sentence after the first one and when then a third one comes along, it´s already a lost course." he did some philosophy.

Next to him Mohinder´s eyes had fallen shut and the doctor was soundfully asleep.

"I guess your friend is out for tonight." Heller said.

"Damn, yeah." Sylar found. "That´s not good. He wanted to do something."

"And what did he want to do?"

Sylar hesitated. "I´m not sure. Hook up with a secretary or something."

Heller chuckled. "Well, that´s not going to happen anymore." he said.

"No." Sylar agreed and wound the arm of the half unconscious Mohinder around his shoulder. "I better get him home."

"You can barely walk straight yourself, friend." Heller pointed out.

"That´s not a problem." Sylar replied. "I can fly."

Heller laughed again. "Many guys believe that in this state." he said but waved after Sylar, when he left. "Have a nice flight."


	6. Act your Age

**Act your age**

"A playground? Are you serious? I haven´t been to a playground since I was like … four."

"Me neither." Mohinder agreed. "But this time we have a reason to be here. The kids of some very influential people will be here. They come here with their nannies."

"And?"

"Do you remember the device I invented that can disable the security system of the White House?"

"That little button that is only a button?"

"That´s what makes it so unsuspicious."

"I also remember that you dismissed the idea because there was no way to bring it into the White House."

"Exactly. Now there is a way to bring it in."

"Which way?"

"The kids. You see that boy with the dog over there? That´s the son of the head of Secret Service. If we get this boy to give his daddy a present from us … all we have to do is wait until he enters the White House."

"How do we bring a kid to take something from us. These nannies will surely watch what their brats are doing."

"Sure. If we would give them something. But we won´t."

"But …"

"Another kid will give them something. That´s totally unsuspicious."

"How long do you want to talk into some kid before it will go over to them to give them some stuff some random guy gave him?"

"I don´t plan to." Mohinder said and lay a hand on Sylar´s shoulder, smiling at him in a way that couldn´t mean anything good. At last the killer got his drift.

"Oh you´ve got to be kidding me." he said.

"I´ll distract the nannies." Mohinder promised. "And you … you make friends with the kids … Gabby."

Sylar had to bite his own tongue to not to say something inappropriate. Instead he pointed at Mohinder in a warning way. "If you ever call me that again …"

"I know." Mohinder padded Sylar´s shoulder and placed the device in the killer´s hand. It was disguised as a little toy frog.

Sylar gave him an asking gaze but Mohinder pretended not to see it. Instead he made his way over to the bench of the nannies. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Sylar briefly ruffling the hair of one kid and then vanishing behind a tree. A moment later the kid he´d touched suddenly had a twin brother. Mohinder was satisfied. The first half of his plan was in motion.

He reached the bench and sat down next to the two nannies of these very important kids. The two of them were quite busy talking about their boyfriends and some bitch that was called Nadine. From time to time they would raise their voices and yell for the kids not to kill or mutilate each other in their games.

Mohinder tried his best to make some small talk to the nannies, while little Sylar approached the kids and their dog. In the middle of his lecture about genetic engineering, he noticed some strange talk that went on between Sylar and the kids. Of course he couldn´t hear the words, but little Sylar had crossed his arms and obviously pouted. What the hell was going on there? The eyes of kid-Sylar met his and there was a demanding look in them.

"Uhm …" Mohinder turned to the nannies. "Would you excuse me for a moment? My … kid seems to need my presence."

With that he hurried over to the tree, behind which little Sylar had vanished. When he reached it, he was facing a very grown up and very angry Sylar.

"What´s the matter?" Mohinder asked. "Did you give the button to them?"

"Not yet." Sylar replied, obviously very busy to talk in a civilized tone. "They said they would give their daddy my present. If I …" and here he broke up and closed his eyes.

"If you what?"

"Oh, kids can be so cruel." Sylar breathed.

"What did they want from you?"

"So malicious. So … disgusting."

"Sylar! What did they want from you?"

Instead of answering Sylar raised his finger as if he demanded attention. His gaze was dark. He pointed at the two kids on the other side of the playground, before he changed back into the kid he had impersonated. When he led the way, Mohinder could only follow him.

They reached the two kids and their dog. Little Sylar placed himself next to the dog, his arms crossed and his legs stiff. Mohinder looked down and saw that there was a turd. Obviously from the dog.

"I don´t understand." he said looking from one kid to the other.

"Who´s this Gabby?" the little girl asked. "Is that your manny?"

"Yes, he is." Gabby answered. "Tell him what you told me."

"Fluffy ate my ring." the little girl whined. "Now he made ah-ah. My mommy said everything that goes in comes out in the ahah. Is my ring in there?"

Mohinder looked at the turd and swallowed. "That´s … possible." he admitted. "Why don´t you just look?"

"I´m not gonna touch that." her little brother cried disgusted.

"Me neither." the little girl agreed and closed her nose.

"Gabby said he wants us to bring something to our daddy." her brother recalled. "He shell do it."

"You see?" Gabby looked at Mohinder with fury in his eyes.

"But kids." Mohinder went down to his knees, smiling at the kids. "You can´t demand payment when someone brings you a present."

"The present is not for us." the boy argued. "He wants us to deliver it for him. So I can make him pay me for it."

Mohinder caught a dark glare from little Sylar. See what you got me into, it asked. Mohinder could only sigh. Such a smart-ass and he was only six.

"If you want me to give that thing to my daddy, you find my sister´s ring." the little smart-ass demanded.

"Why don´t you do it, uncle Mo?" little Sylar asked with a grin.

"Are you crazy?" Mohinder cried in disgust but got only a grin in response.

"It was your idea." little Sylar reminded him.

Mohinder contained his disgust and made himself think clear. "All right." he said. "Let´s work this out like adults okay? One of us has to do it. I mean it´s just a little heap of …"

"Dog shit." Sylar finished the sentence for him.

Mohinder swallowed again, when his eyes fell on the little brown thing. He didn´t want to look at it but he couldn´t help. At last he forced his eyes away from it and back at little Sylar. God, in this moment, the arrogant look in the kid´s face would have been the best argument for corporal punishment.

"Tell you what." Mohinder said. "We decide that like civilized and grown up men. Absolutely fair. What do you say?"

Little Sylar thought about it but then rolled his eyes and nodded. "All right. But only this one time."

"Promise."

"Okay then." Sylar groaned and presented his fist. Mohinder did the same.

"Ro-sham-bo." they spoke simultaneously and quickly presented their hands. They had both chosen paper. They instantly did it again. This time Sylar made a hollow fist and Mohinder again a flat hand. He covered Sylar´s fist with his hand, showing that he´d won. One more time. Again they both made a flat hand.

"All right." Mohinder said satisfied and stood up. "I won. You go ahead."

"What?" little Sylar cried. "That´s not fair. We tied."

"Right. We tied two times and one time I won. Means I´m ahead of you. Now don´t be such a bad loser."

"We tied two times and one time you did this one …" Sylar cried imitating Mohinder´s gesture from before.

"One time I made paper covers well. Hello, what is the score after that? I don´t know how you play this game but where I come from …"

"Where you come from they play unfair." Sylar cried.

"That´s one to nothing for me. You can turn that around as often as you like, that´s the way it is."

"I never play with you again." Sylar cried and stamped his foot to the ground.

The two real kids stood between them and watched the whole thing rather baffled.

"You´re acting ridiculous." Mohinder cried. "You don´t even have to touch it. Use your … you know." he made some pendulum movements with his finger to indicate Sylar´s telekinesis.

The gaze he got in response was still dark but at least the kid was considering the idea. At last little Sylar rolled his eyes and groaned.

"All right, all right." he said and faced the turd again.

The two real kids stepped back a little, grimacing in disgust. Sylar reached out his finger and let it hover over the turd. Something happened inside of the brown heap. Mohinder leaned in a little closer, out of pure curiosity. He better had not. The next moment the turd literally exploded and the two of them stood there covered in spray-shit.

"Eeeww." the two kids made. "That´s nasty."

"It stinks." the little girl commented. "If my ring stinks like that too, I don´t want it anymore."

"Come on." her brother said. "We go to the swings. I push you."


End file.
